


The Devil is in the Details

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Catholic Character, Crossover, Episode Tag, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini-fills and oneshots from the Daredevil Kinkmeme that are too short or silly for their own fic.</p><p>1. Daredevil vs Vampires<br/>2. Matt's supersenses VS Loki's illusions<br/>3. Matt and Foggy at the Salt and Pepper diner<br/>4. Foggy and Karen added scene<br/>5. Kid from ep.2 recognises Matt<br/>6. Matt&Foggy, CPR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daredevil vs vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an ongoing collection of any prompt I fill on the meme (or eventually elsewhere) that has no title and is thus a 'Mini Fill'. Lengths of fics vary; as does basically everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally filled [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2815248#cmt2815248).

'Now this is going to be awesome.'   
  
Matt nudges Foggy's shoulder with his own. Foggy nudges back, careful not to allow Matt to release his grip on Foggy's elbow. They're on their way to Josie's where they're going to meet Karen to celebrate their latest court victory by recreating one of their best (and worst) college night outs.   
  
'It's going to be  _exactly_  like that night,' he deadpans. 'But if you throw up on my bed this time I will kick you.'  
  
Foggy just laughs and Matt has to shake his head in amusement at his friend's antics. As he does so, the sound of footsteps behind them catches his attention. Unsure as to why, Matt focuses his hearing on them.  
  
Man and woman it sounds like, judging from the voices and shoes he can hear. Whispering about dinner, the man wants something heavy but the woman likes the idea of the light one? Matt frowns as he realises their speech is confusing but there's something else...  
  
_Oh wait. What._  Matt bites his lips and calms his heart rate down as fear surges though him at the menace in the couple's voices. 'Foggy, who's behind us?'  
  
With his hearing so focused, Matt can hear the air move as Foggy glances over his shoulder. 'Some couple I think. They're all over another, looks like they're kissing each other's cheeks or something. I am so jealous you can't see this PDA ma-'  
  
'I can't hear their heartbeats.' Matt whispers and behind him one of the couple's (the woman maybe?) heads snap towards them.  _The devil walks among us._  
  
'Oops.' she whispers. 'I think the blind one caught us.'  
  
What is going to happen occurs to Matt in a moment. 'Foggy, run!' He tightens his grip on Foggy's arm and they take off, heading towards the nearby church Matt knows is there. He has no idea what the  _things_  behind him are but if he can get Foggy somewhere safer, Matt can lead these monsters away. The fact that these are devils has barely begun to sink in but Matt  _trusts_  his abilities. They're never wrong.  
  
They get five steps when Matt hears the rush of air that indicates someone is about to jump him and he throws himself at the ground, pulling Foggy with him. The woman sails over their heads but hits the ground with a roll and springs to a crouch with a hiss.   
  
'Holy shit.' Foggy whispers beside him and Matt can taste his fear.   
  
'Not quite.' The man says from behind them and Matt feels Foggy's flinch. 'Wrong side.'  
  
The church is a block ahead. If Matt can just distract them for a moment Foggy has a chance...  
  
'The blind one is thinking of running.' The woman laughs and Foggy's grip on his arm tightens - as if he thinks Matt could leave him behind.  
  
'Like we wouldn't catch him.' The man comes up behind Matt and he counts the steps, waiting until the last possible moment.   
  
Then he strikes; kicking out at the man with all the strength he can muster. It doesn't seem to affect the man as much as Matt expects but there's a hiss of surprise. Matt takes advantage of this to throw himself up and at the woman, dragging his arm from Foggy's as he does.  
  
'Run, Foggy! To the church!'  
  
Matt can hear the startled beat of Foggy's heart before his friend pulls himself up. Before he can move however, the man is there, grabbing his throat. Matt wants to move to help but he's busy trying to hold the woman down. But he can't seem to hold her, despite her being half his size. Devil.  
  
She gets her arms between them and pushes. Matt finds himself flying backwards and only a quick twist prevents his landing from breaking a bone.   
  
It still hurts though.   
  
'Brave thing that is. Good choice.' The man says as the woman pulls Matt to his feet by his throat, cutting his air supply. Foggy grasps, as much as he can while being held. 'You always pick the best meals.'  
  
'I'll share later.' The woman says and Matt can taste her desire and hear her excited breathing over the pounding in his head. She hisses and this time Matt hears the air come out from between her teeth. There's something off about the sound and he frowns.   
  
'What's it frowning about?' Foggy takes in a shaking, grasping breath as he's dropped to the ground. Matt tries to turn his head to stare at the man as he moves to stand before Matt, but he can't move his head in the woman's grip. It's getting very hard to think, to focus.  
  
His hand slips to his side and brushes his pocket, where his rosary beads are. It's not even a decision to slip his hand into his pocket as the woman leans in, mouth open and Foggy  _screams_  in terror.  
  
Matt thrusts the cross on his rosary at the woman as her teeth start to sink into his neck and Foggy's cries are drowned out by hers. She drops him and he gasps as air floods back into his lungs. But he's on his knees in a moment, crawling towards Foggy while holding out the rosary.   
  
'Catholic.' The man growls and Matt holds the rosary in his direction, smirking when there's a hiss and flinch. The woman is still on the ground screaming, though her cries are slowly losing volume.  
  
Foggy meets him halfway and they pull themselves up, Matt's rosary always kept between them and the  _vampires_. 'I can't believe that worked!' Foggy's voice is shattered and terrified but he's alive. 'Never been so glad you're Catholic Matt.'  
  
Matt doesn't reply as they slowly back their way to the church, leaving the monsters in the darkness.


	2. Matt's supersenses VS Loki's illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filled [here](https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=114645#cmt114645) originally.

  
Matt shuffles impatiently on his rooftop as he listens to the definitely not a god Thor argue with the voice of his probably magical brother. The rest of the Avengers are positioned behind Thor and somehow managing to keep their mouths shut during all this melodrama.   
  
He would have left them to it, aware of how outmatched he is by the brothers, if they weren't having this little chitchat in the middle of a destroyed street of Hell's Kitchen, basically ignorant of the screaming people around them. Matt sighs, then rises to his feet and drops down into the middle of the discussion.  
  
'You guys done already?' He turns as he speaks, ignoring the voice behind him and facing Thor. 'If not, you are now-'  
  
Nearly as one the Avengers take a deep breath of shock which turns into various noises of confusion.  
  
'An illusion!' Thor roars and begins to prance around on the spot. 'Loki, show yourself!'  
  
Matt feels like slamming his head into a wall. It might be more effective. 'Seriously, take this drama out of  _my_  city. NOW.'   
  
'How did you know he was an illusion?' Stark asks in his usual voice. His helmet must be up.   
  
'It was obvious,' Matt lies.   
  
'But-'  
  
'Seriously obvious.' Matt cuts him off. 'And not helping. You're causing a  _panic_ , so take the-' Matt waves an annoyed hand, unwilling to describe Thor as a god but unsure of what other term to use, '-destructive family drama elsewhere.'  
  
Thor starts to argue with another voice, just metres away. Groaning, Matt grabs a piece of road the Avengers have destroyed and throws it at the voice. Again, the Avengers startle when it sails through whatever they see and hits the other side of the street. Before a third voice can start talking and distract the Avengers from leaving, Matt grabs a second piece of road and throws it at the other heartbeat he can hear.   
  
Loki's voice curses and the team turns as one to look at him.  
  
'Get him out of my city,' Matt growls and turns to go.  
  
'Oh no you don't,' Stark says and Matt groans. 'How. Did. You. Know?'  
  
Matt turns back with his biggest smirk on his face. 'I. Just. Did.' Before they can process that, Matt is off and jumping up the fire-escape of the nearby building.   
  
'I know your secret.' Loki whispers as he climbs onto the building's roof.   
  
Matt throws a damaged brick in his direction, uncaring of the fact that doing so is admission he can hear the manic from the other side of the street. Loki curses again and Matt smirks.


	3. Matt and Foggy at the Salt and Pepper diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filled [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3205582#cmt3205582)

It's stupid. It's childish. It's beneath them.  
  
It's three plays for a dollar on one of those really old dukeboxes that you can't stop or change and Foggy... Foggy has no choice.  
  
'Yes! They have What's New Pussycat. They have it. Matt this is going to be magic.'  
  
Matt just smiles, his usual plain one but Foggy can detect the hint of mischief in his glance. It's magical.   
  
'I have seven ones. Oh my Go-gosh, I have seven dollars. This is going to be amazing.'  
  
Foggy starts punching in the song as fast as he can, before anyone catches on. He gets the seventh one in when Matt places his hand on Foggy's, to stop him.   
  
'Wait a second. Put in another song here.' He tilts his head. 'Do they have that It's Not Unusual song?'  
  
Foggy is glad Matt can't see his face because he is sure he has actual  _hearteyes_ he's so impressed. 'You are AWESOME.' Foggy punches in the rest of the songs and leads Matt to a place where Foggy can see the diner and Matt can hear their reactions but they're not in direct sight of anyone.  
  
The fun starts five minutes later.   
  
Foggy has never seen grown men cry in relief but they do the moment It's Not Unusual starts to play.   
  
He doesn't see them start crying in relief again when they unplug the dukebox but that's because he's fallen off his seat laughing and Matt is trying to help him up without suffering the same fate.


	4. Foggy and Karen added scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First filled [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3595214#cmt3595214)

'Karen?' She can hear the confusion in Foggy's voice as he opens his door to her. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I need you' Without waiting for a reply, Karen pushes past him and into his apartment. Foggy shuts the door and is at her side instantly.   
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
Karen bites her lip. 'Everything. Everything. It's all falling apart, Foggy.'   
  
He looks at her with wide, terrified eyes. 'Karen, what happened?' He leads her over to his couch and sits her down in it, kneeling before her. 'What's wrong?'  
  
She glares at him. 'You are. The world has  _fallen apart_  and we need to deal with it but you're just. Not there.' She shakes her head. 'And I don't care who started it but you and Matt need to sort yourselves out-'  
  
He takes his hands off her in an instant. 'I'm not up to thi-'  
  
'-before it gets him killed.' Karen continues as if Foggy hasn't spoken. 'Or me,' She admits in a small voice. 'We've fighting a monster but we're no-'  
  
'Killed?' Foggy interrupts and Karen looks up to meet his eyes. 'Karen, what?'  
  
She shakes her head. Karen can't tell him or Matt what happened but she  _knows_  what will happen if Matt gets careless with his investigation, which in the mood he's in is a huge possibility. What might still happen to him because of her being careless. She's not going to pull punches on Foggy right now. Not when his life is in as much danger.  
  
'We can't do this alone, Foggy. I can't, Matt certainly can't. We  _need_  you. But you're not here and it's  _awful_.'  
  
'Matt doesn't need me.' He stands and goes to walk towards the door.   
  
Karen chokes back a sob at the memory of Matt's tears on her shoulder. 'He does. He needs you so much and I'm not enough.'  
  
Foggy is kneeling before again her in a moment, hands back on her shoulders. 'What happened?'  
  
'I can't. I can't,' she mutters and collapses into his hold. He hugs her, as she hugged Matt not an hour ago and she can't help it. Karen loses her control over her tears and begins to cry.   
  
'It's okay. Shh, it's okay.'  
  
'It's really not though,' she says through her tears. 'Everything is all wrong and no one seems to want to fix it. And things just keep getting  _worse_  while no one seems to notice or care. Certainly not you.' She can feel his flinch from her position but she can't bring herself to care.   
  
After a long moment, he pulls back and meets her eyes. 'I'll try. I can... I won't promise I can but I will try. I'll try to fix things.'  
  
'Thank you,' she whispers as she collapses back into him. 'Thank you.'  
  
It's a start. Maybe soon the world will start to make sense again.


	5. Kid from ep.2 recognises Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filled [here](https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=1149653#cmt1149653) originally.

'Erick! Erick!'  
  
The only warning Matt gets before something small but fast slams into his legs is a father's cry and the smell of sugar. He staggers, but his grip on Foggy's arm is enough to keep him upright. Matt focuses his senses even as he pats at the thing attached to him.  
  
His hand touches the top of a child's head just as a man runs up to them. 'Oh God, I'm so sorry. Erick, let go!'   
  
But Erick just tightens his grip and Matt has to hide a wince. Foggy is breathing like he's trying not to laugh and Matt tightens his grip in retaliation. Foggy's wince feels like victory.  
  
'I'm really sorry. Erick-'  
  
'It's him Dad,' Erick whispers and Matt frowns. Why does that voice sound familiar?  
  
The man bends down so he's at Erick's level. 'Who is it Erick?' And something in his voice sounds hard. Foggy's amusement disappears and he grabs at Matt's arm.   
  
'The man who saved me.' Matt freezes then relaxes but it's too late, he hears Erick's dad's heart rate pick up as he realises what that means. Foggy too has tensed up and he draws Matt closer.   
  
Erick's dad straightens up. 'But you're  _blind_.' Matt feels a touch defensive at the tone in his voice but bites back his indigent reply.   
  
'I am. Matt Murdock and this is my partner Foggy Nelson.' He holds out a hand, deliberately no where near the man's hand.   
  
'Craig Frank.' Craig shakes Matt's hand. 'Partners?'  
  
'Business partners. We're lawyers.' Foggy holds out his own hand and then looks down at Erick, who is still attached to Matt's leg. 'Your son?'  
  
Matt can feel Craig nod. 'Erick. He... was taken, a few months ago. By some Russian mobsters.' His voice breaks. 'I don't know why. But the man in black... Daredevil. He got him back for me. Brought him home alive.'  
  
'Sounds like he was a real hero,' Foggy says softly, slightly releasing his grip on Matt.   
  
'He was.' The wonder in Craig's voice is heart warming to Matt. 'If I could just thank him  _once_...'  
  
Matt shrugs. 'I'm sure he knows.' He tugs his arm out of Foggy's grip and reaches down to Erick. He carefully pulls the boy off his leg but kneels down quickly, so his eyes are level with Erick's.   
  
Then he takes off his glasses and he can hear Erick's grin. 'Hello. I'm Matt. I don't think we've been introduced.'  
  
'I'm Erick. You saved me.'   
  
'Erick-' Craig starts, clearly in a position to see Matt's sightless eyes.   
  
Erick sniffs and Matt already  _knows_  nothing is going to convince this boy he's wrong which is why he's let him see his eyes. But he's not going to let Craig think his son is a liar or mistaken either.   
  
'I did.' He places his hand on Erick's shoulder, ignoring Craig's huff of disbelief. 'You were very brave.'  
  
Erick throws himself at Matt, surprising him with a hug. 'You knocked out  _all_  the bad guys!' He pulls back. 'Did they do that to your eyes?'  
  
Matt shakes his head. 'That happened a long time ago.'   
  
'Oh.' Craig's breathing has changed, as if he's realised something. 'Erick said his rescuer's eyes looked weird.'  
  
'Well Matt  _is_  blind.' Foggy mutters, tugging at Matt's shoulder. 'Buddy, we have to go if we don't want to be late.'  
  
Matt nods. 'Okay.' He lets Erick hug him one more time. 'Can you keep a secret? Can you promise not to tell anyone about me?'  
  
Erick nods. 'I won't tell about you. Promise.'  
  
'We both promise,' Craig adds, hand out for another handshake as Matt rises. 'I  _promise_. And if there's ever anything you ne-'  
  
Matt shakes his head. 'I don't want anything. Just your son to be safe.' With that, he walks away, Foggy one step behind.   
  
Neither Craig nor Erick move while Matt's senses can still detect them.


	6. Matt&Foggy, CPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6330526#cmt6330526)
> 
> Details as correct as years of emergency CPR training and teaching can make it.

It was supposed to be a fun day off. Just the two of them, just like old times, goofing off and having fun together. Foggy had suggested going for a swim at a beach just outside the city - one usually quite quiet so Matt could get away with playing softball if he wanted - and spending the day there. Matt didn't even have to swim if he didn't want to. It was going to be fun.   
  
And it had been. Right up until the moment Foggy had slipped over and fallen under the waves.  
  
Then not gotten up. Matt strains his hearing, standing carefully as he waited to hear Foggy rise, coughing and sputtering. Only he doesn't.   
  
Then his heart stops.  
  
Matt's racing towards the water in a second, for once not caring if anyone sees. He's at Foggy's last location faster than he thought possible, though it feels like a lifetime has passed since the heartbeat ceased. The water is knee deep when Matt trips over a body - Foggy's body.   
  
He grabs his friend's arm and drags him up and out of the water as fast as is physically possible; already finishing in his pocket for his phone.  
  
 _'911, what is your emergency?'_  
  
'My friend, he's not breathing. He just tripped and fell underwater; I can't hear- hear breathing. I'm alone and about to start CPR-' Matt takes stock of the beach to make sure he's not lying and rattles off his location to the operator.  
  
 _'Do you need assistance in performing CPR?'_  
  
'No.' Matt drops the phone, not even bothering to put it on speaker and moves his hands to Foggy's face. He rolls Foggy onto his side even though he knows there's no point in looking or feeling for breathing because he's _not_ but opens his friend's mouth to see if there's anything he's choking on or any water there.   
  
When nothing comes out, Matt rolls Foggy back onto his back and he positions his fingers as he was taught - a pistol grip, and how that name had amused Foggy and he when they'd learnt this - and breathes twice for Foggy.  
  
Then he shifts into position and starts compressions.  
  
1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. Stayin' Alive. Staying Alive. Keep. To. The. Beat. No. Faster. Matt. 17. 18. 19. 20. Please. Foggy. Be. Alive. 25. Don't. Leave. Me. Please. 30.  
  
Move to his mouth. Breathe. Breathe.  
  
1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. Please. Foggy. Stay. Alive. 10. Come. On. Foggy. Please. 15. No. No. I'm. Sorry. 20. Stay. Alive. Don't. Die. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30.  
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
Is. This. A. Minute. Yet? 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Foggy. Please. Stay. Alive. 15. Breathe. For. Me. Please. 20. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. 25. Please. God. Save. Him. 30.  
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
Matt can feel the strain in his muscles; the exhaustion pushing at him. He ignores it. He's suffered through worse for less. Nothing more than death will stop him doing-  
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
-this. Sirens. He can hear them, faintly. Help is coming. He just has to keep Foggy alive until they arrive. He can do that, he can do that he can-  
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
-do that. Oh Lord, he can do that. Lord please, let Foggy live. It's not his time, please. It can't be his time. Come on Foggy, live please please live.  
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
The sirens are louder; they're nearly here. Matt keeps pushing at his chest, keeps going because he must. Please hurry, please. Please God let them get to Foggy in time.  
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
Two people running towards them. One falls to her knees on Foggy's other side, dumping a bag beside Foggy. Matt starts counting aloud for her. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30.  
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
She takes over compressions and Matt doesn't have to move back into position. In fact, he's gently pushed aside by the woman's partner as he puts a mask over Foggy and Matt can hear the hiss of oxygen.   
  
'Setting up the Defib,' the man states and Matt edges away. A third person- no, third and fourth, two more paramedics- approach.   
  
'Sir, are you injured?' one asks as they try to draw Matt away.   
  
Matt shakes his head and digs in his heels. 'No, no. I'm fine. Please, don't make me leave-'  
  
'Charging,' a mechanical voice declares. Everybody moves away from Foggy as it adds, 'clear. Administer shock.'  
  
There's a noise and Matt can hear Foggy twitch. Then... then...  
  
A heartbeat. Two. Three. Four. FIVE. Then the best sound in the world; Foggy gasping for air.   
  
Matt's knees give way and only the two paramedics on either side of him stop him falling to the ground. He can hear the sounds of the paramedics working on Foggy but he ignores it, focusing on the sound of Foggy's heartbeat.  
  
'Thank God.' He whispers and stops resisting the men beside him. He wants to go to hospital and be with Foggy.  
  
He's not letting that heartbeat out of his earshot for a long time.


End file.
